


Teacher's Pet

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Well College Professor/Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Doctor Crawford Starrick is one of the toughest instructors at the University. No student could match him until you came along.





	Teacher's Pet

“Come to my office this afternoon. We have much to discuss.”

It was a simple message sent to your email. A message from one of your instructors. And not just any instructor, it was him. The instructor who has among the toughest of teachers at the University, Doctor Crawford Starrick. 

Doctor Starrick was known all throughout the school for being one of the most demanding of teachers. It wasn’t unheard of for most students to fail his class and it wasn’t unheard for many students to dread his class. But as his course was one that was required of all students, British History, it couldn’t be avoided.

You were one of the few that didn’t dread his class. As someone who had a great appreciation for history, it was the one class you actually looked forward to. It quickly became apparent to you that despite the fact that Doctor Starrick was a bit of an ass, he very clearly knew his subject well and he wasn’t one to simply sit and lecture. He would call out students to see who actually had done the reading and he would call out students to challenge them on their views of historical events.

You never forgot the day Doctor Starrick thought you were not paying attention. He called upon you to answer a question about British Naval history and not only did you answer correctly, but you managed to throw bits of information out there that even he didn’t know about.

The next class, he called upon you again to tell the class everything you knew about the Battle of Trafalgar. With a smirk on your face, you proceeded to not only give quite a bit of details about the battle proper but also a fair bit of detail about the leadership styles of the likes of Admiral Nelson. That smirk on your face was returned by Doctor Starrick, making the rest of the class a tad nervous and wondering if it was the end of times.

From there, it wasn’t unusual for a portion if not all of the class to be spent watching the two of you engage in a battle of who knew more than the other. Not that the other students minded, it was a nice change of pace from having to hear Doctor Starrick lecture the entire time. For you, it made the class even more enjoyable. You had never had an instructor that had actually challenged you in a field that you enjoyed before and your weekly battle of wits with him was something you looked forward to. Sometimes it even meant staying after class was over to finish the discussion.

Over time though, it was beginning to have other effects. One night while reading over you textbook, you were looking over some points that you thought Doctor Starrick might challenge you on in class and you found your mind wandering in another direction. In your mind, the rest of the class wasn’t there, it was just you and him and the remarks back and forth between the two of you had stopped being about history.

Setting the textbook aside, you climbed into bed and that very night, you dreamt of just him alone in the classroom. The two of you had started debating each other again, each of you quickly getting closer to the other and each of you battling to out sass the other. At one point in the dream, Starrick had commanded you to get on your knees. Surprisingly you did so and as unbuttoned his trousers and pull his manhood out, he said, in that velvety voice of his “Let’s see you match me when that mouth of yours is busy with my cock.”

No sooner had you taken him in your mouth than you had woken up in a cold sweat. The dream had been so vivid that you quickly found yourself getting up and taking an ice cold shower, just to try and calm yourself down. It was no use.

From there, in Doctor Starrick’s class, you couldn’t look at him without recalling that dream and you couldn’t listen to his voice without needing a stiff drink afterwards. You still managed to match him point for point, but the tone in which you answered him was much different, it was more intimate. You knew it, he knew it and soon enough, some of the class knew it.

The dreams made it even worse. Almost every day that you had his class, that very night you would dream about him seducing you with his voice, bending you over his desk and on one particular night, you dreamt of him calling you to his office after class. Soon enough you didn’t know wither or not you wanted the semester to end. So much of you enjoyed him, so much of you wanted to run as fast as you could.

But now here you were, sitting outside of his office. Looking at the clock, you saw that most would leave in the next few minutes. His secretary had told him that you were here, but he had seen fit to make you wait. At 5, she told him she was leaving and it was at that moment, he had chosen to call you in. Standing up straight, you took a deep breath and walked in, not sure if you wanted this to be quick or to last all afternoon.

Walking in, you quickly found yourself more nervous. His office was far more elegant than you had first guessed, befitting someone who had a long and distinguished career. Sitting behind what was obviously a desk that cost more than your student loans, Doctor Starrick was sitting in chair clad in his normal dark, expensive suit, minus the suit coat, in a crisp white shirt, a dark tie and what looked like a red cross for a tie pin. As handsome as he was in class, seeing him like this made it worse.

Looking down at your own outfit, a simple skirt, blouse and boots, you felt severely underdressed. You had considered running home to change before the meeting, but hadn’t had the time and so now here you were. You did your best to try and read his expression, but Doctor Starrick was nothing if not a master with a poker face. This could easily go in any direction.

Starrick, despite his neutral expression, was rather looking forward to this talk. Throughout the semester, ever since the day you began challenging him in class, he had watched you with great interest. There were few things Crawford Starrick enjoyed more than someone who could match wits with him, even more so if the person in question was a beautiful woman such as yourself.

Doctor Starrick was normally nothing if not professional, despite his reputation as being tough. Having dedicated his career to the study of history, there was nothing more important to him as the lessons learned from the past and so many now in modern times seemed fit to ignore such lessons. Starrick was beginning to think that everyone he taught had done this, until the day he met you.

Not only had you matched him during lectures, but you managed to surprise him with your knowledge. After every class, he would check the validity of your claims, and he had yet to find one that was wrong. So he pushed you in class, to see just how good you really were and you continually surprised him. Starrick even found himself looking for ways to trip you up in class, but all you had done was trip him up, in more ways than one.

Unbeknownst to you or anyone else, Starrick’s thoughts about you had begun to switch from professional to personal as well. At first he had done his best to dismiss them, but on that day in class when he noticed that the tone in which you now spoke to him had changed, it soon became hard to ignore. He had decided it would be best to speak with you on it, before it became noticeable by all and so he called you forth and now here you were before him.

Taking a seat across from him, you weren’t sure what to say to him. Failing to read any emotions on his face, you steadied yourself for what he might say and did your best to dismiss any thoughts of him that were less than polite. Your best wasn’t enough.

“Do you know why I asked to see you?” He began, in that voice of his.

“I believe you commanded me Doctor Starrick, not asked.” You replied, doing your best to keep your voice even.

“That I did Miss (Y/N), and you obeyed quite well” Starrick said, steepling his fingers as he looked you over. Taking note of your garments, he noted that you hadn’t run home to change after class. Other students might have, in hopes of throwing him off. You hadn’t. Perhaps you hadn’t had the time, perhaps it was intentional. Either way, Starrick’s thoughts on your garments consisted of how they would look on his office floor.

“I thought this was to be a discussion Doctor, not an exercise in obedience.” You replied a bit tartly.

“We have only just started Miss (Y/N) and you are on my grounds here as you can see.” He said.

“I was under the impression that any room you are in is “your grounds” Doctor. At least that’s what you have always taught us.” You said smirking a bit.

Smirking himself “You remembered. Good. Keep that in mind for immediate future.”

“And just how long is the immediate future?” You asked, very curious.

“From now until you leave this room. Which not be until we have sorted things out.” Starrick said firmly.

“What makes you think you can keep me in here, Doctor?” You replied, enunciating his title.

“The mere knowledge that much like me, you won’t leave a discussion unless you feel you have won it. As you so well demonstrated during my lectures when you would stay after class had ended.” Starrick replied.

Knowing he had you there, you stated “So can we get this discussion started then? I’ve things to do”

“It’s already started Miss (Y/N) and somehow I doubt the things you claim you have to do are as enticing to you as being in this room right now.” Starrick stated. Standing up, he walked out from behind his desk and moved to the front, leaning against it and crossing his arms, looking down on you. Your thoughts instantly went back to your dream and for a moment, your eyes fell upon his midsection and wondered if you could see a glimpse or an outline of what he might possess between his legs. This didn’t go unnoticed by Starrick.

Looking back up at him you said “I’m listening.”

Smirking a bit he said “I’ll not deny it Miss (Y/N), you are one of my brightest if not the brightest student I’ve ever had. You’re the first one who could actually keep up with me and for that I’m quite impressed. But it’s become a problem I’m afraid. And it’s one that must be dealt with.”

“And how is me being an intellectual match a problem for you Doctor Starrick? Have I become too much of a match for you to handle?” You replied, licking your lips in anticipation of where this was going.

“I can handle you in more ways than you can imagine Miss (Y/N). You know it, I know it and some of your peers are beginning to know it as well.” Starrick said seductively, hoping you would get it.

Standing up to meet him, you squared your shoulders and volleyed back “If they know it, they are certainly not complaining. After all, it’s like watching two alphas go back and forth. And it means less of you lecturing, so I’m failing to see how this is a problem where the others are concerned.” Taking a moment to observe him, you had a hunch what this was really about. It was time to see if you were right.

Inching closer to him you said in a throaty voice. “Unless it’s the others who are not a problem Doctor and it’s really you. If I had to guess, it’s really more about the fact that you get off on someone being able to keep up with you. I’d even venture a guess you have spent time trying to find ways to trip me up and so far you have failed. And everyone can see it. We can’t have the famous Doctor Crawford Starrick being publically outwitted by a student now, can we? I’ve news for you Doctor. It’s already happened. And despite the airs you put on about it, you can’t get enough, can you?”

Your face literally inches away from him and with either one of you refusing to flinch, you took a moment to observe him. Staring deeply into his eyes and being close enough to him now to breath in his scent, you became aware how close the rest of you was to him. You also became aware of just what being so close to the like this was doing to you. If you could pick up his scent, he could certainly pick up yours.

If you were truly as smart as you thought you were, now would have been the time to back away and walk out the door while he was distracted by you. Walk out that door before he had the chance to fire back.

Not being able to resist one more shot at him you said breathlessly “So tell me Doctor. Am I right? You can’t get enough of me?”

Starrick knew you had him there. But while he knew it, he also knew that just the same was true for you. As much as he couldn’t get enough of the back and forth between you two, he knew that you couldn’t either. The last few moments had been proof enough of that. He knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist trying to top him, especially since the two of you were in a place where you could push his buttons in a way you couldn’t in the classroom.

“Do you think you have won?” He purred in that voice of his. “If you have, you will be able to turn around and walk right out that door with no problem. Go ahead, try and walk out of this room. I bet you can’t Miss (Y/N). Because despite your claims of me not being able to resist you, the fact that you are far closer to me than you should be, says that you can’t get enough of me. Prove me wrong.”

For a moment, you remained frozen in place. Despite having heard his words, you found that you couldn’t move. No, you didn’t want to move. Not when you could feel just how much he wanted you and it was just as much as you wanted him. Taking in every bit of him, those greyish eyes, that air of superiority that only he could make attractive, that voice of his, you found yourself stuck and biting your lip.

“You’re still here” Starrick noted aloud as he took a finger and traced it along your jawline. As he went to trace it over your lips, before you could stop yourself, you took that finger of his in your mouth and sucked on it.

Smirking at this, Starrick said “You haven’t won yet Miss (Y/N). And you won’t win if I keep your mouth distracted.”

Moving his hand away from your face, he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you flush against him. As he leaned in to kiss you, you tried to pull away for a moment, biting your lip again as you did so. Starrick responded by taking a hand and bringing your face to his, his lips eagerly meeting yours and quickly he began kissing you passionately.

Any desire you had to leave the room vanished instantly. Quickly your hands began exploring him, finding his tie and you began undoing it. Once removed, your fingers found the buttons on his expensive shirt and it took almost all of your concentration to undo them.

Starrick’s own hands mirrored yours and keeping his mouth on yours, he quickly found the buttons on your blouse and opened it up, tossing it to the floor and revealing a gorgeous set of tits held up by an expensive black bra. Reaching behind you, he undid the clasp and sliding it off, let it drop to the floor.

As you felt his hands cup your tits, you finally managed to get his shirt off, revealing a physique that you hadn’t expected. For an academic, he was in excellent shape for his age. Disposing of the shirt and the undershirt, your hands traveled down over his trousers in search of what he possessed, and what you felt was more than you imagined, making you moan against his mouth as you did so.

Breaking the kiss a moment, Starrick stared deeply into your eyes. “Can you walk away from me yet?” He asked a bit breathlessly, his lips still close to yours.”

“I can walk away anytime I want Doctor.” You replied somewhat pointedly. “I don’t see you trying to walk away from me.”

Placing a hand under your chin and unbuckling his trousers with the other he growled “Still think you can match me in every way? Let’s see you match me when that mouth of yours is busy with my cock.”

Hearing him speak the very line you once dreamed about made you blush fiercely. It was far more erotic hearing it in person, and you found yourself unable to resist obeying him. Dropping to your knees, as Starrick pulled out his cock, no sooner had he pulled it out than you began licking him from top to bottom, stopping only to suck on the tip of it, making him cry out a bit as you did so. Longer and thicker than you had dreamed of, you knew you wouldn’t be able to take all of him in at once, so you relaxed your jaw, flattened your tongue and slowly took him in as deeply as you could.

Watching you down on your knees in front of him, Starrick couldn’t resist running his fingers through your hair. Nor could he resist moaning aloud as you swallowed more of him, the feel of your lips, far softer than he imagined they would be.

As you got used to his size, you began sucking on him faster and faster, occasionally taking it out and running the tip of it over your lips. You would always wait until he least suspected it before you would swallow him again and each time, he would growl louder than before. In all the times he thought about you, he never imagined you would be so skillful. You not only worked him with your mouth expertly but with both of your hands as well, making it harder for Starrick to concentrate as you did so.

Starrick knew at this rate he wouldn’t last much longer. If he finished before you, you could claim victory and that was not to be done. As loath as he was to do so, he pulled his cock from your mouth, making you whimper as he did so.

Pulling you back up to your feet, Starrick quickly cleared a space on his desk and laid you down over it on your back. Realizing that your skirt was still on, he quickly removed it, along with a pair of black knickers that showed your arse quite well and were essentially soaked with your juices.

Getting to his knees, he pulled your hips to his eager mouth and swiftly began tracing his tongue up and down your slit, lapping up your juices. Wrapping your legs around his head, Starrick dragged his tongue upward till he found your clit and after a few licks over it, licks sinful enough to make you scream, he began sucking on it mercilessly.

Wanting to watch him as he watched you, you brought yourself up on your elbows and watched as his mouth devoured you, that very mouth that had pleasured you in so many different ways. Starrick had not being lying when he said he could handle you in different ways and you were eager to know in what other ways he could do so.

Reaching down you at first caressed his face then ran your fingers through his hair. Slowly sitting up, you pulled Starrick’s face further into you, all but rubbing yourself on him. As you reached further down his neck and shoulders, Starrick brought his tongue to your opening, teasing the inside of you with the tip of it, making you scream and claw his back, leaving quite the mark and making him growl like a beast.

For a moment you feared he would angry at you for doing so. Starrick brought up his eyes to meet yours and to your surprise, you could see him grinning. Suddenly, he put your legs down and turned you around. Pulling you flush against him, you could feel his massive cock on your arse, his hands roaming over you. Bringing his lips to your neck, he brushed your hair to the side and kissed you all the way up to your ear, playfully biting on it. “Tell me Miss (Y/N), why haven’t you walked away yet?”

Shuddering from the feel of his breath on your skin, you tried to think of something witty to say, but for once, against him, words failed you.

“Your silence speaks volumes Miss (Y/N)” Starrick purred as he laid you back on the desk on your stomach. Taking a hand and caressing your hips, his other hand took his cock and teased your opening with the tip, enthralled by how wet you were.

Starrick saw fit tease you like this for what seemed to be ages. After a while, it proved to be too much and frustrated beyond words you said, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me, Doctor Starrick?”

No sooner had his name escaped your lips, than you felt him shove himself inside you, stretching your pussy and making you whimper. Taking but a moment to enjoy the feel of your tight opening around him, gripping your hips, Starrick began fucking you slowly at first. He would thrust and all but pull himself out, teasing you relentlessly before slamming himself back in and picking up a quicker pace.

All you could think for a moment were two things: one that his cock felt more enticing than you ever dreamed of, the other was that you were glad the two of you were alone in the building. At least you hoped you were, for the noises between you two could be heard by anyone who cared to walk by Doctor Starrick’s office.

Leaning over you, Starrick laid his hands flat on the desk. The longer he fucked you, the more he felt himself losing his composure and Starrick was a man who prided himself on keeping his composure, even at times like this. He did what he could to keep himself together, but the longer he looked at you below him, the longer he heard you moan and cry out to him, the more he felt himself giving up the fight. It was now no longer about trying to best someone, it was now about something else entirely.

Stopping for moment, he lifted you off the desk and moved you over to the couch. Taking a seat on it, Starrick pulled you on top of him and delighted in feeling you slide back on top of him.

Once he was back inside you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist, bringing you back in for a kiss, a kiss that quickly became several more and quickly became more passionate than before. The two of you held on to each other tightly as you began riding him as hard as you could.

After a few moments, Starrick broke the kiss and with his face still touching yours he asked gently “Have you had enough of me Miss (Y/N)?”

Shaking your head “No”, Starrick smiled and began kissing his way down to your tits. Watching them move in front of him, he quickly took each one in his mouth, licking and pulling on them somewhat roughly, making your climax build even faster.

Feeling yourself get even hotter, you did your best to keep your pace, to keep riding him hard. As you did so, you felt your pussy begin to throb and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. Taking a moment to focus, you willed the muscles in your pussy to tighten up, so that you could make Starrick’s climax build faster. Within seconds, Starrick moaned aloud, telling you he could feel it.

Keeping a grip on him, you let loose and rode him even harder than before. The both of you growling, Starrick bucked his hips so that his movements might match yours. With each thrust of his hips, he pushed you both further over the edge, until there was no edge left and you came all over him, just as he emptied every last drop of his cum inside you, making quite the mess.

As the two of you came down, you remained on top of him, arms still wrapped around him, your face still touching his. After catching his breath, Starrick pulled you in for another kiss, this time more gentle. After breaking it, the two of you looked at each other silently for a few moments. He had called you in there to discuss what an attraction between the two of you was clearly and now that it had been acted upon, the two of you wondered now how the both of you were going to be able to face each other in the classroom.

Deciding that there was no point in worrying about it until it happened, you ran your fingers through Starrick’s hair and asked “So Doctor Starrick, have you had enough of me?”

Starrick could only respond with the most sinful of smiles and the words “No man could ever have enough of you.”


End file.
